


Mermaid (0)

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: Mermaid [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Summary: 雖然篇名叫Mermaid但其實沒有任何一個mermaid.偶然間聽到了臉紅思春期小姊姊們的歌而產出的故事。雙向暗戀的內心糾葛小戲碼。希望能有情人終成眷屬~哈哈強烈建議搭配這首歌閱讀，小姊姊的歌聲太細緻好聽了，雖然歌詞有點悲傷。
Relationships: Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黃餅
Series: Mermaid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044834
Kudos: 2





	Mermaid (0)

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然篇名叫Mermaid但其實沒有任何一個mermaid.  
> 偶然間聽到了臉紅思春期小姊姊們的歌  
> 而產出的故事。
> 
> 雙向暗戀的內心糾葛小戲碼。  
> 希望能有情人終成眷屬~哈哈
> 
> 強烈建議搭配這首歌閱讀，  
> 小姊姊的歌聲太細緻好聽了，雖然歌詞有點悲傷。

0  
是海，深沉、寧靜又憂鬱的藍。

那抹藍不知從何時開始有了無法忽視的引力，從心理、從靈魂最深處牽動著鉉辰的行動，將他帶到這裡。

更正，又帶回到這裡。

像在尋找生命中缺失的那一塊，或是記憶碎片什麼的，雖然他根本也沒出過重大意外導致腦部損害記憶缺失，但也就如此，說不上是什麼卻又縈繞在心頭，才叫人無法忽視。

人都說無邊無際的大海可以撫平焦躁，可以安慰悲傷，看著擊打在礁石上的浪花可以激勵人心、重新振作......等等心靈雞湯式的話語小品，海洋似乎自古就被冠上了最高等級的療癒聖品之名。

但對黃鉉辰而言，每當凝視著海--白晝裡的、黑夜下的、是各種的藍層層交疊著的、是風平浪靜只有一絲絲浪紋的、抑或是激昂地拍打岩壁的，他只感受到無聲的呼喚與他空虛的心，一來一往的聲聲呼應著，迴盪更多的空虛，推擠著難以言喻的落寞。

他就站在那裡，即便海風吹走他眼裡的濕潤，只留下乾澀，卻又捨不得閉眼，只能用力地瞇著眼瞧著，亟欲望穿這片海，好像這樣就能從這當中查尋些端倪。

好像他的心就能真的得到平復；不再攪亂他的思緒，不再打擾他渴求的平靜。

是什麼在呼喚他? 帶著深深的思念，讓他的心莫名地痠著、疼著。這個不知何物的思念往他心裡鑽去，蔓延至他每個心跳，流竄在脈搏血管間，連帶著他的吐息，都變得又輕又緩，也許呼吸得輕一點，疼也就少一點。

此刻的海很安靜，鉉辰也很安靜。

直到嘎米輕輕舔了他的腳踝，他才從那不知名的疼痛裡解脫。抱起那隻黑白相間的吉娃娃，皺著一雙好看的眉，踏著尋索無果的腳步，他數不清第幾次了，緩緩地轉身離開。 

也許他將永遠被海洋蠱惑，就像飛蛾小蟲靠近燈光會被熱灼傷燙著仍然撲翅飛去，海洋帶給他的只有不知名為何物的胸悶心疼，他仍像癮君子似的屢試再試，或許，或許他也渴望著有一天，能從這片藍取得解藥。

然後不再痛了。

。


End file.
